<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ribbon by JCOBryan1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392251">Ribbon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990'>JCOBryan1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Single Parent Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:23:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One father, one daughter, and one special ribbon on a very important day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Paneville</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ribbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Paneville_November 2020</p><p>Prompt: Ribbon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RIBBON</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy this please.” The tiny hand of Stella Longbottom waved the green and silver ribbon in Neville’s face around his cup of morning tea.</p><p>“Stella not so close.” Looking to his young four-year-old smiling down at her.</p><p>“Let us eat breakfast and I'll fix your hair after.”  Neville stood to place her in her booster before setting the plate of fruit and eggs in front of her.</p><p>“Can I wear my jeans and jumper today?” She kicked her feet under the table, knocking his knee, but he wasn’t bothered by it.</p><p>“Of course you can, we'll be digging in dirt.  Don’t want to ruin all those pretty dresses Aunt Ginny bought for you.”</p><p>Smiling brightly at her father, Stella exclaimed, “Today is Mummy’s birfday Daddy!”</p><p>Neville’s teacup stopped midway to his mouth.  How did he forget it was her birthday?  He had never forgotten her birthday.  Not once in ten years since he became involved with her.</p><p>Swallowing, “It sure is Princess.”</p><p>Picking up the strawberry and taking a big bite, causing the juice to run down her chin, Stella grinned at Neville, “We go today? Afer frowers for Aunt Mine?”</p><p>Neville smiled at his daughter, the carbon copy of her mother, “We sure can.  Anything you want.” He stood to rinse his cup and plate before summoning a flannel to wipe Stella’s face and hands from her messy breakfast.</p><p>“Ponies or braids?” Neville asked as he softly started to brush through Stella’s long black tresses.</p><p>“Braid wif Mummy’s ribbon please.  Will Uncle Draco come wif us?”</p><p>Neville divided her hair in three parts, magically binding the ribbon to the middle part before gently pulling the braid together. The green and silver crossing over and around the other parts to make a neatly held design.</p><p>“I don’t know but you can ask him while we are at the Townhouse planting today.”</p><p>“Do I look like Mummy?”</p><p>His breath catching. When Stella was a newborn her bedtime stories were of her mother.  Stella recently started asking different things here and there about Pansy from him and their friends.  He took the questions as they came, as did everyone.</p><p>“You know you look just like her.”</p><p>“Was she nice?”</p><p>“Honestly, most of the time she was but she had a temper if you made her mad and then oh boy you better watch out.  One-time Aunt Hermione hurt Uncle Draco’s feelings. Draco came over here to talk to mummy.  She was mad enough she wouldn’t let Hermione in the house for a whole month.”</p><p>“Tats a long time.” The little girl began to fidget.</p><p>Securing the braid tightly with a hair tie and ensuring the ribbon would not be lost to the day’s activity of a four-year-old, Neville told Stella to get dressed.</p><p>A few hours later with dirt on her hands and face, found Neville and Draco following the young girl who landed in front of her mother’s grave in giggles, “Happy Birfday Mummy!  I love you!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>